


Kakashi's view

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: A peek in the life of Kakashi Hatake and how he and the village have changed thanks to a pair of brothers.
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Kakashi's view

Kakashi's View

Kakashi hit’s the ground at a roll and gets to his feet before leaping back and away as a fireball hits the ground where he had last been.

Across the field Obito begins another set of hand signs, red eyes spinning as he tracks Kakashi’s movements. Unfortunately before either of them can make another move the timer on one of the training posts goes off.

“Ok you two, that’s enough, we have to get to the meeting with Minato-sensei now.” Rin calls from where she’s writing out seals just far enough away not to get hit.

With a sigh Kakashi obeys and walks toward his female teammate. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Minato-sensei, it’s just that his teacher has become supper affectionate lately with all the weird hormones running threw his system. Kakashi can never enter or exit the office without getting a hug or three, and sage forbid he try to avoid it. Seeing Minato-sensei break down into tears one time was enough for him thanks.

As they head to the tower Kakashi hears a familiar voice calling out a greeting and turns to see Hina exiting the newly constructed Uzumaki district. The old kidnapped merchant at her side, as well as his youngest son….who is giving Hina the same eyes Mianto gives Kushina.

Kakashi heaves an internal sigh, great another lovey dovey couple.

Kakashi lets Rin and Obito take care of the conversation and he keeps an eye out for anyone nearby. You never know when someones gonna try to tag you with a seal these days. And his left eye may no longer be bright red but it can still catches traces of chakra infused ink.

They leave after the old merchant starts his customary rant, everyone’s gotten use to it by now, and no matter how many times the old man threatens to leave he’d never go without his son’s. His son’s who all seem to be on dates –wait- is that one with an Aburame? Is the Aburame male? How would that even---

Nope! Not gonna think about it! Too much romance in the air already. Ugh

Kakashi is blessedly distracted by the appearance of a bright orange blur zipping past them…oh wait it’s just a Hyuuga genin, probably on a delivery run across the village.

The Hyuuga turns back just long enough to give Obito a happy wave, that he returns with far to much enthusiasm, and then heads on it’s way.

The Hyuuga kids and the Uchiha kids have been banning together recently and even a few adults are playing nice with each other these days. Minato-sensei says it’s the clans finally getting along, but Kakashi thinks they’re just bonding over the bright colors. Kurama and Shukaku-sensei seem to take offence to those black and white colors.

Suddenly Kakashi looks down at his own outfit, the black and white simi-uniform that resembles Anbu and decides he should add some color to his life…at least before Kurama-sensei comes back and turns his hair electric blue or something.

Kakashi is brought back to the present again when they enter the Hokage’s office and he’s swept into group hug. He struggles a little to get released but Minato is still an S-rank threat even in the female body.

Just ask the stupid ex-council what happened when they tried to get their power back. Or the Hyuuga elders who were literally seen running from the Hokages office.

When Kakashi is finally released he takes a spot close to the window in case he needs an emergency exit. (aka another group hug is purposed) Plus from here he can see the amazing changes that have happened in Konoha in the last several months.

He can’t wait til Kurama and Shukaku-sensei get back to see it all.

Absently he wonders if they found more Uzumaki and how Orochimaru is faring.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Minato's still stuck as a woman and is totally more terrifying in this form lol  
> And no the Aburame and the Uzumaki trader are not actually on a date Kakashi's just overreacting lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy  
> And THANK YOU ALL for all your Kudos and encouraging Comments, this fic would not be what it is without you all!
> 
> Edit: thanks to 'Pancakes4life' for pointing out a spelling error


End file.
